


Distance

by Sailordrop44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: When will I be enough?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Kudos: 5





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a few lines to try and unblock my creativity. I wrote it a long time ago, and it reminded me of Sothis/Byleth. Might come back to this later with an actual story lmao.

Running across time  
I want to be close to you  
My love, my stars, mine


End file.
